


A Puppy for Christmas

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: The one thing 5 year old Nora wants for Christmas is a puppy, and her parents come through.





	A Puppy for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is the first ficIn my 25 days of Christmas Westallen fics Not all of the stories will be Christmas themed but all of them will be winter themed though. Hope you enjoy! <3

Everyone who knew them knew that the West-Allen Family loved Christmas. Barry with his affinity for gift giving, and Iris with her knack for holiday décor. Now, that they had a five year-old daughter, Nora, Christmas had gotten to be so much more magical. She loved helping her parents decorate, bake, and watching Christmas movies at Paw Paw Joe’s every Friday. Ever since they watched Santa Paws last week Nora has been asking for a puppy for Christmas. Barry, who obviously is wrapped around his daughter’s finger thinks it is a great idea, Iris meanwhile, is a little skeptical.

“I don’t know, baby. Don’t you think a pet is a little too much responsibility for a five-year old?” Iris says, one night while she and Barry are discussing Christmas gifts

“Maybe a little, but Nora is a very responsible little girl, Iris. She always keeps her toys picked up and her room clean.”

“True, but picking up after a dog is different.”

“Yeah, but think about all of the valuable lessons it could teach her. Plus, haven’t you always wanted one?”

Iris smiles, God her husband was very persuasive in his parenting. “Okay, but are you sure it’s a good time? Our work schedules have never been crazier, and Team Flash is getting busier by the minute.”.

“I know, but Iris, I’ve never seen her so excited about a possible Christmas gift. I mean, can you imagine the look on her little face.”

Iris laughs. “You are totally the family softie, Bear.”

“You got a problem with that?”

“Oh no, of course not Mr.”

“Soooo?”

“Okay, lets get Nora a puppy.” Iris declares kissing her husband on the cheek.

XXX

The next morning Nora skips down the stairs to greet her parents before breakfast “Morning Mama, Morning Daddy.” She chirps.

“Good Morning , Nora Bear. Are you are ready for your last day of Kindergarten before Christmas break?” Barry asks.

“Yeah! We’re having a party at school today.”

“Sounds fun, baby girl. You still want a puppy for Christmas, huh?”

“Yes! I promise I’ll take care of it, just like a big girl.”

“I don’t doubt that, but your mommy and I still have to talk about it, a pet is a huge responsibility. Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

“Okay silly goose, go get dressed for school. I love you, but Mommy’s taking you to school today. I’ve got some case files to catch up on.”  
“Okay Daddy, I love you.”

“I love you too, Sweetheart. Be good, okay?”

Nora smiles. “I’m always good, Daddy.”

“Okay, bye, Nora. I’ll pick you up after school, and then we’ll do something fun to celebrate your break.” Barry says giving his daughter a quick kiss on the cheek and heading out the door

Nora waves at her father and then skips over to her room, where Iris brushes her hair

“Hey Mommy?” Nora asks, her voice filled with curiosity

“Yeah, baby, what is it?”

“Did you and Daddy have a puppy when you were little?”

“No, we didn’t. Your Paw Paw was always at work, and your daddy and I were always busy at something after school. Your daddy had a tank full of fish though.” Iris tells her.

Nora giggles. “Why would anyone want a pet fish? Fish are boring and they don’t do much of anything.”

“I know, but for some reason your dad thought they were fascinating. He would get home from school and watch their every move.”  
“Daddy says that having a pet is a huge responsibility, but I can do it. I’m a big girl and my teacher says that I’m the most responsible kid in the whole class, I got a special sticker for it last week and everything.”  
Iris smiles, Nora really is her father’s daughter. Barry was always the teacher’s star pupil. “I don’t doubt that, baby girl. However, this is still a very big decision, your daddy and I will still need to talk it over for a little bit longer.”

“Okay Mommy, I promise I’ll like whatever you and daddy get me for Christmas, even if it is not a puppy. It Will still be cool because you and daddy always get me the best Christmas presents in the whole world.” Nora says with a huge grin on her face.

Iris smiles back at her, finally just as excited as Barry that they had decided to get their daughter a puppy for Christmas. “I know you will.” She says, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

XXX

When Christmas day rolls around, Nora happily skips down the stairs, greeting her parents with enthusiasm.

“Merry Christmas, Mommy and Daddy. I love you.” She says.

Barry smiles. “Merry Christmas to you, my beautiful girl”

“I think you’re really going to like what Santa brought you this year.” Iris adds

“I hope so.”

A moment later Nora is ripping through the wrapping paper of all her Christmas gifts. When she finishes her parents are smiling at her. “Alright Nora Bear, I believe that you have one more present waiting for you, but it’s really big so we put in the garage.” Barry tells her, a grin on his face that is a milewide.  
“Ooooh. I wonder what it could be?” Nora asks.

“I don’t know, baby. Why don’t you come to the garage and see for yourself.” Iris says

“Okay!”

Seconds later, Nora has sped her way to the garage. Her daddy insistent that she be blindfolded as he opens the garage door.

“Okay, Princess, I think you should open your eyes now.” Barry tells her.

“Mommy! Daddy! Look! It’s a puppy! Santa brought me a puppy!”

“Are you happy, Nora?” Iris askes her.

“Yes, yes, yes. This is the best Christmas present in the whole world!”

“I’m glad you’re excited! Mommy and I had a very hard time keeping this a secret from you.” Barry says.

Iris laughs. “Mostly Daddy, don’t let him lie to you.”

“He’s so cute, Daddy. He’s just like the puppies in the movie.”  
“He sure is, do you want to go and pet him?”

“Can I?”

“I don’t see why not. He is _your p_ uppy.”

“My very own puppy!”  
“You do know this means that you’ll have to help your mommy and I feed him and take him on walks, right?”  
“I will, I will be the best dog owner ever. I already love my sweet puppy boy so much.”

“What do you think you want to name him?”

“I like Bolt. You know, like lightning bolts, for our speed, Daddy!”

Barry smiles. “I think that is a perfect name for him, Nora Bear welcome to the family, Bolt.

“Can I take him inside to play?”  
Iris nods. “Of course you can, baby. Just make sure he stays in living room, okay? And don’t let us forget to take a picture of you two by the Christmas tree.”

“Okay!”

Barry and Iris watch as their daughter happily throws a tennis ball in her new puppy’s direction, listening to her sweet giggle as he licks at her little cheeks.

“Look, he’s giving me kisses.” Nora exclaims.

“He is, do you mind if your mother and I join in the fun?”  
“No, this is the best Christmas ever!” Nora says, and Barry can’t help but smile when the puppy licks his cheek. There is nothing better been making his little girl happy on Christmas day.


End file.
